I've got you to keep me warm
by LilianaVale
Summary: Jon and Robb Stark are half-brothers living with their father Eddard and their siblings as well as Robb's mother Catelyn. Their family has always been involved in politics and the public eye and their father is the PMs right hand man. Still, the two brothers worry about things that have nothing to do with politics – they worry about each other, more than anyone else in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: This fanfiction is written by two people, one writes the POV of Jon, the other, Robb's. It is a modern AU meaning the characters are essentially the same but there are some changes in personality. Robb and Jon are both slightly different because we adapted them to a modern setting and a different upbringing. We also based them off everything we know of them from the books and not only the tv series so it's noticeable, especially in Jon's case that they are based off more on the future characters than necessarily the ones from the beginning of ASOIAF.

**Chapter 1**

A feeling of dread as he had never felt before washed over Robb as he bid goodbye to Jon. It was strange to think that they would be apart for such a long period of time. True, it had happened before: Once, his mother had sent Jon off to summer camp for a month despite his father's and the others' objections and on another occasion Robb had gone on a school trip through the whole country which had lasted three weeks. The difference was that this time they had agreed to it, to be apart from each other as if it was something natural and inevitable in their lives. Robb didn't like to think about it that way. It wasn't natural at all and it made him feel displaced and awkward as he stood there in the platform staring at the giant metal beast that had stolen his brother and was slowly leaving the station and taking him away.

He knew this was necessary, after all they had chosen two very different paths. Manchester had seemed the best choice for Robb and his medical ambitions and Bristol was perfect for Jon. It was rather incredible to think that despite everything that his mother thought, Jon would definitely be more suited to be his father's "heir" and follow his footsteps in politics. Despite being very smart and definitely enjoying competition, Robb had never been a diplomatic person, always preferring to take matters into his own hands and using his strength as his weapon rather than his words. He had been forced to do so.

He had always known he was different but Robb hadn't figured out just why that was until his fifteenth birthday when Theon, his best friend, had provided him with a party, a pretty girl, a closet and a game of seven minutes in heaven. She was indeed very beautiful, with her light blond hair cascading down her shoulders and her very pink lips. They had indeed spent seven minutes snogging and their hands had definitely not stayed in place, but despite what he had told Theon afterwards, Robb had felt nothing. The very pretty girl had elicited no response from him, no fluttering of the eyelids, no butterflies in his stomach - not even a more intimate response.

Soon enough, he figured it out and Robb being Robb, told people. He wasn't afraid. His parents didn't care, his brothers and sisters didn't care and neither did Theon who actually took to showing him how much he didn't care by flirting constantly.

The others in school though - they did, and that was how Robb had earned his reputation as a brilliant fighter.

Another look at the train now speeding swiftly out of sight threatened to bring tears to his eyes but Robb was not the sort of man to that he was sure infuriated Jon, that sheer resemblance to their father - the problem was his half-brother was mostly the same.

They had known each other since they were babies, grown up and lived together for eighteen years. They had their share of problems that was for sure, including many fights and falling outs but mostly Robb thought they had been incredibly happy. His mother hadn't helped, no - she would never let any of them forget that Jon was only their half-brother and definitely not her son. It didn't help that he was older and that Ned Stark had fathered him months before he even met her. She didn't care. Sometimes Robb had the urge to yell at her and make her understand she was wrong...but she was still his mother and he owed her respect, even if he disagreed vehemently with her opinion of Jon.

Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Robb would do anything for them, anything that it took to keep them safe, no matter what. Not even that Lannister, the Prime Minister's wife, who tried to start discord among them with her poisonous words every time she visited, would stop Robb from doing his duty as their brother, but Jon... he was different.

Robb didn't need to protect him, he was perfectly capable of doing it himself and he had shown it countless times when he had been the one that had taken charge of things. Such a big brother, that silly Jon was. It wasn't about that then, it was something more that Robb couldn't explain and didn't want to dwell on. The last time he had, things had gotten pretty ugly.

A woman carrying a baby and sporting a large straw hat walked up to Robb then and asked for the time. He told her and couldn't help but smile a little bit too widely as she walked away. Her hat reminded him of last summer and the heat of the italian sun. Robb looked up at the sky and couldn't help wonder why an english woman would be wearing such a hat in September when the sun was hiding and the cold had forced him to wear a long-sleeved shirt. Perhaps she was simply a reminder that summer was over, a new season was starting and soon winter was coming along with a new life.

His bags were heavy so he picked them up with a certain difficulty and walked towards his own platform. His best friend would surely be waiting for him, wearing his signature smirk and smoking a cigarette while he perused the crowd for prey. Robb loved him very much but today, after saying goodbye to Jon, he wished that he didn't have to deal with him and his perpetually cheeky humor and could just sit in his compartment and text Jon as much as he wanted.

Sure enough though, Theon was there, standing right in the middle of the platform. A very sexy woman walked past him then and robb could almost see tentacles sprouting from him and trapping her in a deadly embrace. Sure, he was dramatizing, but it was easy to do so when it came to Theon Greyjoy.

The smirking bastard turned to him then and opened his arms for a hug, which made Robb roll his eyes in mock disapproval as he was hugged and patted on the back.

"Robb Stark. Is it really you?" He said immediately taking a drag of his half-smoked cigarette. "I'm seriously doubting it, how long is it since we saw each other? Oh right, since you went on that silly little trip with your brother and refused to come to France with me and the guys."

It was Theon's turn to roll his eyes but robb knew he wasn't faking his distaste. He had never approved of Robb's close relationship with Jon. In his opinion, Robb was way too handsome to spend his time with his brother when he could be spending it picking up guys. "You do realize almost every man in France is gay? At least that's what it looked like. The women were desperate enough for some nice English straight men."

Robb smirked. "Too bad they didn't get any nice straight Englishmen then... They got stuck with you."

"Bisexual, then." Theon countered with a wide smirk.

"It was the nice part I had a problem with, Greyjoy."

"Oh what got your knickers in a twist, Stark? Oh wait don't tell me, you just said bye bye to your sweet brother and will now be having separation anxiety for a year." This warranted a rather powerful smack over Theon's head that simply made him more amused than he already was. "No need to get violent Robb. We both know you already want to text him." The smirking bastard shrugged and took hold of his only bag, thrust it over his shoulder and walked into the train.

Robb stood there, pretending that his phone wasn't feeling a little bit too heavy in his front pocket before he grabbed his own bags and followed his supposedly best friend.

It was a bit stuffy inside the train despite the cold outside and Robb had to unbutton a few buttons of his shirt after managing to put his very heavy bags on the overhead baggage compartment. He sat down in front of Theon almost with a groan of effort and ran a hand through his auburn hair, fingers getting slightly tangled in his messy curls as they always did. Surely, it was just an accident that at that exact moment his brain had decided to remind him that his fingers enjoyed tangling themselves in someone else's curls. Robb bit his lip and instinctively looked out the window. He didn't want to make eye contact with Theon, not just then. Of course, it was of no avail.

"So, have you texted him yet or are we testing your resistance?" He said, legs crossing as he leaned forward. "I think this is the perfect opportunity for you two to stop being siamese twins, don't you?"

Robb's answer consisted in leaning over as well and pinching Theon's arm as hard as we could. "Don't make me cut you Greyjoy. You know Jon and I are close. It's normal, you're just jealous because your sister would rather spend time with a psychotic clown than with you." Theon's smirk faltered slightly and Robb mentally congratulated himself. Asha had recently been dating a guy who wore much more makeup than she did and consequently looked like a dark, depressed clown waiting to murder everyone in their sleep.

Feeling very pleased with himself, and not wanting to give any more reason for Theon to tease him, Robb stood up and announced he was going to the bathroom. In retrospect, leaving and saying nothing would have been much more natural and wouldn't have warranted such a knowing look and consequently a growing smirk from Theon.

Sometimes Robb hated how Theon seemed to just be able to guess exactly what he was doing. Yes, he was going to go text Jon somewhere else just so he couldn't tease him about it. Pathetic, surely, because he was doing nothing wrong, but it did seem kind of silly to already miss him. The only thing that made Robb feel a little better was the thought that people didn't understand Jon and him. They weren't just brothers, they were best friends and they had grown up together leaning on each other through good and bad moments. It had been Jon and his soothing words that had given Robb the courage to do exactly what he was doing now - leaving for manchester to pursue a medical career.

Sighing, loud enough to draw the attention of a few people walking past him, the tall, auburn haired boy leaned against the wall on the corridor next to the bathroom and took out the phone from his pocket.

_'This is really boring and Theon's smirk is growing wider by the minute.' He typed in and waited._

* * *

Jon rested his head against the window, staring out at the grey skies. Ironically, they matched his mood as the train sped away from London, towards Bristol. Away from Robb. He sighed softly as he watched London slip away from him for the first time in his life as he thought of his half-brother, all auburn curls and bright laughter as they bid goodbye on the platform, as was his wont. He hadn't missed the sadness in those bright blue eyes though, had felt his stomach twist in knots in response - because it was all for him. Only him. Hopefully, only ever him. He shifted in his seat slightly, dark eyes just quietly observing the world passing him by. This would be their first time apart since they were nought but babes, and Jon was already feeling lost without Robb by his side - and they'd only been apart barely ten minutes. Almost since the day Robb was born, they'd been inseparable - much to the dismay of Robb's mother - and now they were going their own ways for the first time.

Jon knew only too well how happy Catelyn was that both he and Robb were going to different universities, but he'd learnt over the years to ignore what she thought of their relationship. He'd known from a young age that he didn't quite fit with the rest of the Starks, and the matriarch of the family was the prime reason why. He loved them all like family, certainly, though not Catelyn - and definitely not Robb - but he'd always known he didn't quite...fit. Never had, never would. He saw it in the way Catelyn - and even sometimes Sansa - looked at him, the way his father's associates regarded him. He was a bastard and he knew it - and he wore it like armour.

Pulling his coat tighter around him, Jon's fingers drummed against his leg restlessly. He was still bitter about the fact that Theon bloody Greyjoy would be studying at Manchester with Robb while he was headed off to Bristol. Yes, it was the best choice for the pair of them, as Jon hadn't felt any draw to Manchester (aside from the curly haired idiot he cared far too much about) but did Theon really have to go with him? It was bloody infuriating, and Jon would happily admit he was jealous that a guy he regarded as the most annoying prick in the world would get to spend all his time with Robb, while Jon himself was pretty much on the other side of the country. It sucked massively, but Bristol was what was right for him, and he knew that as well as anyone did. Besides, it would probably be good for him to get some time away from Robb, right? Might actually allow him to break past his inability to be without him, allow Jon to even move on a little.

Yeah, like that would happen.

His mind drifted again as the train passed through the countryside, though remained firmly fixated on Robb. Today hadn't been goodbye for them, not really. That had been yesterday. They'd taken Grey Wind and Ghost out for a ride, just the two of them, and gone down to their spot by the river, where they'd sat in companionable silence, for the most part. Jon had found that easier to deal with than the rather more heartfelt goodbyes he'd had with his younger siblings – almost. He'd found it more and more difficult to be around Robb over the past couple of years, so he wasn't sure that he would've been able to keep everything firmly repressed if they'd delved into all that emotional bullcrap. They'd never really been like that anyway, Robb was shite with words and Jon was only marginally better if he was completely honest, but the point still stood. He just couldn't deal with that right now, or he was sure that something would come out that would cause him to lose Robb, and that would be devastating. Destroy him, actually. They'd only ever even come close to that once before, just after Jon had broken up with Ygritte and he'd spent months avoiding his half-brother, unable to look at that bloody handsome face of his. Ygritte had made it all clear to him, really – hit him (hard as well) and told him that the reason why things weren't working between them anymore after a year together was, quite simply, just because Jon was far too interested in Robb. Jon's reaction had been to spend as much time away from Robb as possible, which hadn't ended well. Arya, Bran and Rickon spent the entire time glaring at them, Arya frequently making threats to set Nymeria on them, while Theon had aggravated the situation beyond belief. Eventually, Jon and Robb had come to blows over the matter – and rather drunken ones too – and it had taken several more months before things were patched up enough for them to return to how they used to be – just with Jon lying through his teeth any time matters of the heart came up, which was pretty regularly.

Jon was just about to reach for his bag in order to pull out a book – he hadn't done as much reading over the past year as he should have, though he blamed Robb entirely – when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he smiled. He knew it was either Robb or Ygritte, but hoped it was the former, rather than the latter. Ygritte may have been the one person he was closest to after his brother, but he was seeing her that night when she made her own way down to Bristol, and he'd much rather be with Robb anyway.

Jon snorted, guessing that Theon was making all kinds of comments about his relationship with Robb that were definitely infuriating the red head, and quickly thumbed out a response.

_'At least you have someone to talk to; I'm stuck with Dickens. Whack the git for me, will you?'_ Sending the message off, he set the black iPhone on the small table before reaching for his book and headphones, settling in for the long ride ahead. Well, not that long, only coming up to two hours, but long enough for him to get sufficiently bored and lonely. Putting the earbuds in, Jon pressed play and smiled as The Rolling Stones filled his eardrums, before flicking through 'Oliver Twist's tattered pages to where he last left off. His phone buzzed again then and he glanced at it, knowing Robb couldn't type that fast. Ah, Ygritte. Thought so.

'_You left him yet? xxx'_

_'Already on the train. Why am I doing this again? xxx'_ Jon wondered for the millionth time if they were really making the right choice in doing all this, in leaving each other. It was going to be hellish at best, he knew that much. Ygritte knew that as well – she'd been surprisingly accepting of Jon's feelings towards his half-brother, once she'd gotten past the initial shock. Agreed that it was weird, yes, but undeniable and if all Jon was going to do about it was pine, then so be it. She was the only one he could talk to about it, really, and he was grateful for that. Sure, he went to Arya when he was pissed off with Robb for whatever reason – which was quite easy, Robb didn't seem to realise that Greyjoy angered Jon to no end and he hated seeing them together – but all they'd do was take the horses out and race until they were both bone tired and stress free. No, Ygritte was definitely the person he could actually talk to about all this. Most people found staying friends with their ex's weird, but for the pair of them it was perfectly normal, really. The relationship had practically dwindled into friendship by the end of it anyway, and they'd never really been in love to start with. She just wasn't what Jon wanted, never had been, though it had taken him almost a year to realise that.

_'Because you need some time away from him or you'll never get past this. Besides, you couldn't find anywhere that suited both of you xxx'_ He knew she was right – she usually was, most of the time, or at least when Jon didn't fancy getting whacked again – but still. He wanted to be closer to Robb, not on the other side of the bleeding country.

_'I hate my life sometimes xxx'_ It was true, at any rate. Jon's levels of self-loathing had dramatically increased since he'd realised that he felt more than brotherly affection for Robb, and they'd been pretty high to start with.

_'I know xxx'_ He could almost see her laughing through the screen and rolled his eyes, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He'd see her later and get his usual greeting of a whack to the head and a hug, before going in search of the best pub in town like they'd promised to do since they first applied.

His phone buzzed again and Jon resisted the urge to throw it out the window – couldn't a man read in peace for just a little while, honestly? – before unlocking it again and reading the text from Robb.

* * *

The sound of his phone buzzing was music to Robb's ears and he couldn't help chuckling when he read Jon's message. Oh, he so would whack Theon when he got the chance, but he wasn't going back to their compartment just yet. It seemed crazy to prefer standing in the corridor next to a bathroom than sitting comfortably with his best friend but Robb just wanted a little bit of peace at the moment. It was hard enough saying goodbye to his brother, without having Theon breathing down his neck and trying to read his text messages.

Contrary to popular belief, Robb and Jon's relationship wasn't weird or too deep. There was no such thing as having a too deep relationship with your brother, not in Robb's eyes anyway. If they loved each other and liked being together, what was the harm in that? Other people were just jealous, obviously.

As he typed in the answer to Jon's text, the nineteen year old felt both relieved and incredibly sad. On one hand it was so good to know that even if Jon was now on a train being taken away to Bristol - because that's exactly how he saw it, as thievery - he was still in contact, still talking to Robb and not telling him to go take a hike because it had only literally been twenty minutes. On the other hand though, they weren't together, they weren't talking in person... No matter how many times they would phone each other it wasn't going to be the same thing. How was Robb going to make sure that Jon was well taken care of in Bristol? He couldn't trust anyone to do that job except maybe Ygritte. Jamie and Tyrion certainly would never earn his trust... their last name carried way too much weight in his eyes, no matter how much Jon swore they were different from the rest of the Lannister scum. Jaime was way too...prince charming-ish and Tyrion always had something up his sleeve. The thought of those two near Jon without Robb being there as well, made him cringe.

_'I thought you'd have company on the train. At least you have your phone so we can text. I will whack him as soon as I can. I ran away. Am now standing next to a bathroom.'_

He typed in the words cursing to himself about the fact that Jon hated text speak. This texting back and forth would have been so much faster if only he was allowed to use it but no, Jon was too posh for that. He hit send and sighed before walking to the window and looking at the landscape outside, going past at a very high speed. It wouldn't take long before he was at Manchester and had to say hello to his new life. His eyes trailed across the glass window, stopping at a small crack, one probably done by a flying rock or simply because the glass was too old. Robb ran his finger slowly on the crack and chuckled softly. It was ironic really, that he would pay attention to such a thing when his relationship with his brother was surely going to crack just like that now that their lives were going to be so different.

* * *

Jon chuckled softly at the mental image Robb provided him with. His brow furrowed slightly as he frowned though - usually Robb wasn't so irked by Theon, not like Jon himself was. Greyjoy must've been pretty bad for Robb to actually walk away for once - actually, that showed amazing self-restraint from Robb. He was usually more inclined to hit someone than remove himself from the situation entirely, like he normally did.

'_Ygritte's getting a later train, some family thing. He's really being that bad?'_

As he hit send, Jon re-read Robb's text, as was his habit. Noticing that Robb was doing that thing where he fucked with grammar and sentence structure - he swore he did it just to annoy him - Jon rolled his eyes and tapped out another message.

_'And stop moaning about text-speak, you git.'_

Honestly, was proper English too much to ask for? Text speak just irked him, like the true English nerd he was. He hadn't used it in years, and after refusing to reply to anyone who did use it, he'd managed to train most of those around him out of it, thank the gods. Slang, he could deal with - hell, he used it himself - but text speak? It could burn in the fiery pits of hell. Wanting to get back to actual, proper English, Jon pulled his book towards him again, settling in happily with the intent of ignoring his phone for a good five minutes at the very least.

He soon found, however, that his focus was completely shot without having Robb in close proximity. Admittedly, being in direct physical contact with him had always made all conscious thought fly straight out of his head, but having him close, knowing where he was, allowed Jon to relax and concentrate - at least, most of the time. Shrugging slightly to himself, he tossed the book back in the bag and picked up the phone again, re-reading the various texts and emails he'd received that morning. Arya, Bran (and Rickon, who was too young to have his own phone yet), his Dad, his Uncle Benjen, a couple of old school friends, Ygritte with her demand that the first thing they do was find the best pub in town...he smiled slightly. He'd miss them all, even Arya's revenge pranks whenever he dared to date anyone. Ever. She was mildly insane in that respect, but Jon loved her to death all the same, loved her wild and rebellious attitude towards life. Loved all of them, even Sansa, who'd never truly accepted him into the family.

Jon sighed again, staring out of the window. He'd miss so much this year - the first snowfall on Winterfell, Rickon learning to jump on Shaggy for the first time, potentially scaring the shit out of Arya's first boyfriend with Robb, Sansa's first breakdown over starting her A-Levels, Bran coming into his own as the eldest boy now...and Robb. God, he'd miss Robb so much; miss everything about him. The way his hair stuck up at the back when he first woke up, the sparkle in those bright blue eyes when he was plotting something, that smile that was just Jon's...

His phone buzzed in his hands then, dragging him away from thoughts of Robb, and Jon flicked to his emails, snorting slightly to himself. He must be the only incoming first year in the country who had regular contact with three different Cabinet ministers - admittedly, one of them was his own father - and it always made him laugh so see their official accounts littering up his inbox.

_'Dear Jon, It has come to my attention that you look mopier than usual and that cannot be. Find a nice, sexy girl to wrap your arms around instead of locking yourself in the bathroom alone and making your neighbours think you're having a heart attack or constantly hooking up with strangers. Can't be safe, that. If you can't find one by yourself, which I would not be surprised about, I can always set you up with some of my friends...you might even like it.'_

_'Ignore him, have fun and enjoy yourself! Drink lots and meet new people; you'll be fine. - Tyrion Lannister'_

Chuckling softly to himself, Jon quickly tapped out a reply and hit send.

_'Quit reading over each other's shoulders; shouldn't you have something better to do? Like help run the country or clear up the little shit's latest mess? I have every intention of getting smashed and 'socialising', and no ambitions in the field of actual relationships. Sorry Jaime (Also, anyone ever told you you're a right cocky git?). Now go do your jobs!'_

His fingers drummed restlessly against the table as he resumed watching out of the window, waiting for Robb's reply. He knew Robb wasn't entirely comfortable with his...relationship with the Lannister men, but then again, Robb wasn't comfortable with a lot of things Jon did. Going out and hooking up with random strangers, for one - which was kind of hypocritical of him, actually. He couldn't understand why Robb hated Jaime and Tyrion so much, though. Said it was something to do with Lannister blood being inherently bad...but if who you were as a person was dictated by parentage and genetics, Jon himself would be inherently malicious simply due to being born out of wedlock - and that certainly wasn't the case. He knew Tyrion was sly as a fox and Jaime was far too close to his bitch of a sister but...he liked them. Tyrion understood what it meant to be an outcast, more than even Arya ever had - that was how they'd met, actually; at some function when Jon had been about fifteen and avoiding the scrutinizing gaze of those around him - and Jaime was...well, Jaime. It was hard not to like him, in all is Prince Charming-ness. He'd actually learnt a surprising amount about British politics from them - well, Tyrion mainly, Jaime just did as he was told mainly - more than he ever had from his own father, in fact. It had been a real help with his Politics A-Level, that was for sure. Even so, Robb still hated them, and so it was yet another thing that Jon had to juggle in the delicate balancing act of Robb versus the rest of his life. A hard one to pull off, but somehow - god knows how - he'd managed to pull it off for the best part of nineteen years. It was just a matter of time until cracks started to show; especially now they were going their own ways for the very first time.

* * *

Somehow Robb had found himself back on his seat with Theon and was being told a rather thrilling story about how his friend had managed to hook up with three girls in one night. Thrilling... because it was most likely a dream and not reality. It wasn't as if Theon was a liar, he was just...imaginative. this hookup with three girls had most likely consisted of him flirting with them and getting lucky with none.

The landscape outside whirled by and Robb wondered if they were almost there. Part of him wanted to stay there, on the train and not leave yet. Somehow this was kind of like limbo and when he left the train he would be entering a new world, one without Jon. The last year had been pretty amazing and the thought that it was definitely over and they had to get back to the real world, be responsible and most of all be so far apart, gnawed at him and made him feel slightly nauseous.

Robb leaned back on his seat and closed his eyes happy that Theon got the message and stopped talking to him. Usually he didn't, but even if he was a right prick a lot of the time, he was also his best friend and no matter how he liked to push Jon's buttons, he knew that for Robb, his brother meant more than he could understand.

His mind wandered then, thinking of the last year and the places they had visited together. Taking a gap year before going to university had been one of his most brilliant ideas. After their big fight, now known as Bro War One, or at least that's what Theon called it, it had seemed like a good way to make sure they were really back to their old selves. It had taken a year to prepare for it and to study as hard as they could so they'd be allowed to go, but it had been worth it. Robb even thought it was worth his mother not talking to him for a month. She had definitely not been happy that he was going off to visit the world with Jon.

His pocket buzzed then and robb opened his eyes to read what he thought would be his brother's text. Instead it was Arya telling him to behave and look in his bag when he got to the dorms at the university. He eyed it suspiciously and wondered just what he would find in there and how bad would it be, before his phone buzzed again. This time it really was Jon and Robb promptly answered.

_'Oh good, I was afraid you wouldn't have anyone with you on your first day. Yes, he's being that bad. Keeps making comments about how will I survive without you. I yelled at him that I didn't know and he had a laughing fit. I hate him sometimes."_

Robb chuckled as he sent the text and before Theon could say anything about it he gave him a well aimed glare so all he did was smirk and return to his own phone.

As his phone buzzed once again, too soon to be an answer already, Robb frowned hoping it wasn't something urgent. When he read it he just shook his head amused and texted back.

_'You're just too posh to use it, but I'm a simpler man, not used to the high society ways.'_

He was joking of course. They were both used to what they could call "high society ways" because they had been surrounded by politicians and important people since they were born, but the truth was that none of the Starks were actually posh - or at least, they didn't act like it.

After a while, Robb could feel his eyelids drooping as he watched the trees and houses go by. He wanted to stay awake to answer Jon's texts but he was so tired after having woken up so early, that he just didn't manage it. After a few minutes, he was already dreaming - of horses, a river and a curly haired boy riding beside him.

* * *

Finally, Robb understood how much of a git Theon was. Well, actually, Theon probably wasn't even being as bad as he usually was with Jon, even now. Jon was pretty much certain that Theon knew he cared more for Robb than he let one, and had probably known for longer than Jon himself had – after all, why else would he be such a prat all the time? Jon was convinced that most of the crap Theon came out with was purely with the aim of making him jealous, despite being positive that Robb would never take him up on his offers, ever.

_'You'll love him again by tomorrow. You'll be fine, anyway, you always are. I'm only a phone call away, after all.'_

His phone buzzed again then and Jon closed the text, reading Robb's reply to his second message with a quiet chuckle before quickly adding to his own reply.

_'Oh, come off it golden boy. Everyone knows you're better it than me.'_

It was true, to be fair. Robb had always been the better of the two of them when it came to

socialising and making nice with people. People just liked him – and Jon couldn't blame them, was charming, funny and affectionate, and wasn't ashamed to make a right fool out of himself to make someone smile, laughing everything off instead. It was no surprise, really, that Robb was the favoured one of the pair, though through no fault of his own. Jon just preferred not to get involved and kept to himself, quietly observing most of the time. It was just the way he was; the watcher in the shadows. Apt for a bastard son, really. He'd naturally become quieter and more reserved than Robb anyway, as soon as he understood who and what he was. Robb was the Stark heir not him, and though he'd never follow in their father's footsteps he would always be the preferred brother.

Jon didn't mind that, though. It suited them both pretty well, and it meant Jon had more time to quietly admire the redhead. He might've harboured a secret desire to take after Ned Stark and go into politics himself, but the chances of that happening were slim, at best. He was the scandal that had nearly destroyed Ned's career, after all. He still felt guilty over that, blamed his own existence for everything really. Despite Robb constantly reminding him that he was wanted and loved, Jon was fully aware that he didn't quite...fit.

Oh well, he was going off and doing his own thing now; separating himself from the rest of them. He would always love his younger siblings, but he needed to distance himself from a family that was never truly his, no matter what his half-brother said. Maybe he'd get over Robb this way, too. Hopefully.

Probably not. Robb was just...Robb. Jon would always love him with all his heart, cheesy and cliché as it was. He knew he'd have to watch Robb go off, settle down and be happy with someone else some day, but Jon would always be his, heart and soul. He'd resigned himself to that fate a long time ago – years, even, though he'd denied it for some months at first. The only thing he could do was comfort himself with the fact that he had Robb now, and that Robb would always be his on some level.

Some time passed and Jon glanced at his phone. Still no reply. Biting his lip, he wondered what on earth Robb was doing. Had Theon accosted him? Started making things difficult? He doubted it, actually. Judging by Robb's messages, if Greyjoy did try anything he'd get a solid whack round the head in response. God, he wished he could be there – partly to see that happen, but mainly just to be with Robb; stop the need to hit Theon in the first place. Then again, Jon would probably end up thumping the smirking bastard himself.

_'Bastard, you've fallen asleep, haven't you?'_ Jon tapped out with a small smile, guessing it was the most likely answer, before tucking his phone away for the last time. Settling in properly for the rest of the ride – it wasn't much further, after all – Jon let his mind drift, to thoughts of home and Robb and the future.

He'd dozed off at some point along the way and was sharply awoken when the train pulled into the station with an abrupt halt. Gathering his bags with a sigh, Jon exited the train quickly before heading out of the station in search of a taxi.

Time to start a whole new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The room that had been assigned to him wasn't exactly a large one but it wasn't bad either. It was big enough to fit all of his things as well as Theon's and it even allowed for some rough-housing in the space between their beds. A large desk sat in the far corner of the room and it was used by both of them, though mostly by Robb - Theon preferred to do his studying while sitting in bed, aka sleeping. There were some posters spread across the walls next to their beds though they were very different. Robb's consisted of Doctor Who posters mostly of the tenth doctor, a very large, framed one of Sirius Black among other Harry Potter related ones and the biggest one of all, a picture of his old Lacrosse team from High School. Theon's side was much less tidy and basically consisted of half naked men and women as well as pictures of himself in his lacrosse outfit. Robb had actually asked him if he could reduce the number of boobs on his side of the room, but his answer had been that the redhead simply didn't understand the charm they had, which was something Robb couldn't actually argue with.

At the moment, he was trying his best to take notes on an article he had read for class. It was rather complicated and very technical and although Robb didn't usually have trouble with that, this time he was distracted and the simple act of underlining things was proving to be too difficult. The reason for this was actually pretty clear in his mind. Robb was feeling anxious, enough to make him unable to memorize simple things and it had been like that for the past few days.

It had been a week and a half since he had said goodbye to Jon on the train platform and if he had missed him then, it couldn't compare to how much he missed him now. It might not have seemed like a long time to most people but to them, who had been together practically all the time and had gone on a trip around the world last summer, just the two of them, it was hell. Well, at least it was to Robb, and that was the core of his worries.

What if Jon didn't miss him as much as he did? What if he had blended into the university life with no problems? What if he was perfectly happy without his brother near?

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about this the whole of the previous week and even Theon had noticed that he looked strangely worried. Usually Robb wasn't the worrying type and liked to take things in stride, but that had been before he had been separated from Jon. Though he hadn't told his best friend about what worried him, he was sure Theon could guess by the way he rolled his eyes when he caught him sighing. He had even told Robb to stop acting like a crushing teenage girl, go out on the weekend and pick up some guy just to end his stupidity.

He didn't have a crush. That was bloody stupid. Jon was his brother. His very close, very amazing brother whom he loved, yes, but not in a weird way. People just didn't understand them. so what if most brothers were perfectly happy to be away from each other and didn't usually cuddle at night? Their loss. Having such a good and loving relationship with Jon had only made him happy.

Still, now that he couldn't focus on his schoolwork, that closeness was definitely coming back to bit him on the arse. He didn't regret it in the slightest, but he did wish it was weekend already and that he could finally see Jon again. They had decided they would see each other every other weekend but Robb was seriously considering changing that to every weekend because he had no idea how he would be able to focus on anything otherwise. He needed to be able to do things properly, this was his future on the line and all he needed was to know Jon was still there for him and for everything to go smoothly this first year at university. Hopefully, things would work out just like that.

Robb glanced at his phone which was sitting right next to his anatomy book and bit his lip, wondering if it would be better or worse for his concentration if he were to text Jon. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and decided that it would be best to simply get the notes over and done with and that he didn't need to text Jon and miss him even more than he did.

Ten minutes later, Robb was proud of himself for having been able to hold on for that long before his hand moved of its own accord, picked up the phone and punched in the letters. That would be what he would tell himself happened at least... though he knew the truth was that he just couldn't help himself, consciously or not and that he needed to talk to Jon and make sure that they were still on for the weeken. If there was one thing Robb knew after the last week and a half, it was that if Jon decided that he wanted to postpone the visit he would surely throw himself at a wall.

'_Jon, save me. My hand hurts from underlining things and I think I'm getting poisoned by the ink of the pen. I'm dizzy and haven't had a drink. This isn't okay."_

Robb sent the message and waited for a few seconds before he started writing the next one, the one he actually wanted to send but also wanted to appear non-chalant about it. He didn't need Jon to get all cocky and know he was missing him as much as he was...especially if he wasn't feeling the same way.

'_Oh by the way, are we still on for this weekend? I haven't bought the ticket yet but I can do that tomorrow morning.'_

As he sent it, Robb wondered why the hell was he lying? The train ticket was right there, on top of a stack of books he was supposed to be reading - he had bought it three days ago. The redhead groaned and put his head down on the table. Being away from that curly haired fiend was definitely going to kill him.

A couple of minutes later his phone buzzed and he had to control himself to not jump and grab his phone like his life depended on it even if there was no one in the room to see it. A man has his pride after all.

'_Well my head is killing me from trying to understand this crap, so we're in the same boat. Take a break for a while, yeah?'_

It was nice to hear from Jon and know that he was in a similar situation though it was probably for different reasons. Since they were very young, in Robb's mind, he had always seen a time when his brother would go off on his own, do his thing and forget about him. Perhaps it wasn't right to think like that because Jon had never given him any inkling that he wanted to do it because it was hard not to...especially after the fight they had a couple of years back. When Jon was dating Ygritte, Robb had been sure that he was losing him, despite the fact that he always made time for them to be together and even chose him over his girlfriend - which he wouldn't deny made him pretty happy. Then when they had broken up it had been worse and Jon had been so distant... Robb didn't understand why, he never had but finally, after six months things had gotten back to normal.

Those had been the worst months of his life. He never wanted to feel so desperate again... and he was starting to. It was ridiculous really, because it had only been a week and a half and Robb was usually so sure of everything. If anyone asked him to decide things he would be great at it, he'd solve problems like any other, he'd do what he had to do... but when it came to his brother things got a little harder and much, much more complicated. Perhaps the reason for it was because he knew, deep down, that Jon had always been different... he was just... Jon.

He was about to finally answer Jon's message when the phone buzzed once again and he read a second text.

'_Course we're still on, you prat.'_

Trying to hide the obvious joy that answer gave him would have probably been easier if he had been completely alone and not grinning like a fool, but since he was doing it and Theon chose that exact moment to walk into the room, things didn't go very well.

'And what are you doing Mr. Stark?' Theon asked as he leaned over Robb's shoulder trying to peek at his phone. 'I thought you were supposed to be studying like a good boy and not sending filthy messages to your brother. You do know this is a family friendly establishment?' His smirk was as wide as it could get and Robb wished he could punch him right in the teeth and knock some off.

'Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you, I really do.' He answered before texting Jon back.

'_I'm taking a break now but I'm not a prat, just so you know. I just wanted to be sure. You could be having too much fun and not want me to cramp up your style.'_

Theon was always trying to imply things that Robb didn't find to be funny at all. Yes, his relationship with Jon sometimes bordered on the overly attached side, and yes he was well aware that most siblings fought like maniacs - aka his best friend and his sister, Asha - but there was nothing weird about it. He had never once sent any "filthy" messages to Jon like Theon was implying all the time. They were innocent, perfectly normal texts. Why did most people feel the need to pervert everything?

'You are honestly insane Theon.' He said as he stood up and tucked his phone into his jeans' pocket. 'I was just asking Jon if we were still on for this weekend, not that it's any of your business.'

'Kinda is actually, if you think about it.' Theon replied, leaning against the wall and looking like the cheeky bastard he was. 'You're leaving me, a very attractive, intelligent and reasonably wealthy man, to go off with your brother to Bristol. It seems very out there for me and you should probably rethink it.' Damned Theon and his casual tone of voice that made him sound way more sincere than he was. 'Think of the poor boys and girls who are going to be deprived of our cheery presence and handsome features when we miss the weekend parties. It's simply not fair, Robb.'

'You know you can still go to all the parties you want right? Just because I'm not here it doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself.' Robb smirked and leaned against the wall mimicking his friend's gestures and facial expressions. 'Unless of course, you will be pining for me the whole time and wonder how you'll sleep without my red curls on the bed beside yours.'

Theon raised an eyebrow slowly, very slowly, until his smirk turned into full on laughter and he grabbed Robb and patted him on the back, a bit too hard, making robb wince slightly. 'Touché, Robb. you have won this battle but not the war. It's still what? three days until the weekend? I think I may be able to persuade you until then.'

Robb chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully as if he was daring Theon to do it. The truth was that he knew he had absolutely no chance of changing his mind, but watching him try, would definitely be amusing.

'We'll see about that won't we?' he said as he picked up his wallet and stuffed it in his jeans' back pocket. 'Lets go have lunch. I need a break and I can't focus anyway...maybe I just need some food in me.'

'I know exactly what you need, Robb, but unfortunately you're too stubborn to let me give it to you.' Theon's smirk was irritatingly wide, even as the redhead whacked him on the side of the head for his comment.

'Dammit Theon, you're such a bloody jerk, did you know that? I seriously doubt my own sanity for being friends with you. This isn't normal..._you _are definitely not normal.' Still, Robb smiled as he said this because he knew, deep down, why Theon was his best friend. Through thick and thin, he had been the person, apart from Jon, who was there for him, someone he could always turn to and that yes, would even take things seriously if there was a real need for it. When Robb and Jon fought for those six terrible months, Theon had been the one who helped the redhead keep it together, and it definitely had been a difficult task.

'Oh shut up, you love me, Robb, you're just too chicken to admit it.' He shrugged and walked out of the room. Robb followed, eyes rolling but an amused smile on his face as he caught up to his friend.

'I do love you, and that's why I tell you the truth and that is that you're a right git.' He grinned then and waved at John, a guy he had met just yesterday in class and who was walking in the direction of the lab. He had liked John... he was a bit rough around the edges but a lot of fun as well... besides, he had a nice sounding name.

'Met John have you? If you think I'm a git... that one has no filter for what comes out of his mouth.' Theon said when he saw them waving at each other.

'And you do? since when? when did this miraculous thing occur?' Robb's mocking tone simply granted him a hard shove and a chuckle from his friend.

'You're way too mean to me Robb, one of these days I'm going to mope and deny our friendship. You'll be so sorry and beg me to come back and I'll say I cannot because I am too hurt and sad.' Theon pouted slightly and wiped a fake tear from the corner of his eye. Robb laughed and couldn't help but wrap his arm tightly around his best friend's shoulders and give them a light squeeze.

'You really are a right git Theon, but you're lucky I still love you, filter or no filter.' Just as he talked, they turned around the corner and walked into the cafeteria. It was a large room with many seats, there was enough light and it actually looked comfortable. Robb looked around the room for someone he knew but none of their new friends had arrived yet, so the choice of table had befallen to them. He unwrapped his arm from Theon's shoulders who followed him to the end of the line to get their food.

As they walked, very slowly, they had the chance to talk about their classes, though the subject didn't really interest Theon. Still, Robb wanted to know if he was having any trouble or if it was simply a sign of him not being able to focus because he missed Jon so much. Apparently that was exactly the case because his best friend made a point of telling him just how things seemed easier than he had thought. Stupid Greyjoy, who had a much better focused brain than he let on.

Almost sulking, Robb finally managed to get his food and walked to the corner of the cafeteria where a table had just become available. Theon sat in front of him.

'You don't understand, Robb.' He was saying without any sort of inkling that he was being playful at all 'I have an IQ well above average. If I'm ever tested for it, professionally, they'll probably want to experiment on me and preserve my grey cells for the advancement of science.'

'Or maybe it'll be because they'll be baffled as to how you manage to walk and talk with such a poor excuse of a brain.' Dacey Mormont had just sneaked to their table, placed her tray on the table, sat next to Robb and said that to Theon, with her usual grace and ease. All the latter could do was sulk. It was perfectly clear that when it came to her, Theon didn't really know what to say. She wasn't the sort of girl he was accustomed to and he just seemed generally speechless when she was around. When he wasn't, he would just say really lame things she would laugh off. Robb wasn't exactly thrilled to see his best friend being bested like that, but he thought it was a good change of pace. Theon needed at least one person in his life he couldn't mock and who would remind him that he wasn't as witty and incredible as he thought he was, and despite Robb's best efforts, Dacey had been the one to do it.

'Or maybe they won't.' Was his answer, which made Dacey raise an eyebrow in amusement as Robb pretended to not be amused at all and ate his food without looking at them. The steak was actually rather good.

'So...' She finally turned to Robb, as Theon grumbled and drank his grape juice 'How are you, Robb? How have you been dealing with the pressure of the first weeks? I remember _my _first week, it was complete hell. The sacrifices we make for our dreams.'

'It's all fine I guess, though I'm finding it hard to focus right now for some reason.' He said after chewing on another bit of steak. 'Anatomy is proving to be a bitch.'

'It's not easy, no but if you want I can give you some pointers?' Dacey said before taking a sip of her orange juice and giving Theon a look of mild disgust as he bit into a sandwich that was obviously too big for his mouth. 'You know, Theon, humans have evolved to the point where they have these instruments called knifes, and they can cut through food, like sandwiches for example, to make them edible.'

The look on the young Greyjoy's face was something between anger and complete and utter embarrassment. He put down his sandwich and with a slight frown, cut through it so it was smaller. Robb was reminded of Rickon when he had one of his tantrums and was scolded, except Theon was supposed to look less like a moping kid and more like an actual adult. Dacey smirked, that actually very sexy smirk of hers, that even stirred something in Robb himself, and kept on drinking her juice as if she hadn't just turned Theon into a sulking ten year-old.

'I'd like some pointers, thanks. This weekend's no good though, I'm going to visit Jon, my brother.' He was well aware that adding that last bit of information was completely pointless because Dacey had heard about Jon already, pretty extensively. She had even heard about their relationship being way too close and weird, courtesy of Theon, of course. Thankfully, she hadn't shared the same opinion and had actually said she wished she had the same closeness with her own sisters.

'Oh yeah, he's visiting _Jon. _He's doing that instead of going somewhere much more interesting with me and having the chance to get laid. He's choosing meeting his _brother _instead of getting laid with some hot guy. Tell me Dacey, how smart do you think that is?" Theon said as he chewed on his now good-sized sandwich. Manners were lost at the cafeteria apparently.

The tray was right there, in front of him, and Robb just wanted to pick it up and smash it on his best friend's face, but he was controlling himself.

Dacey simply smiled sweetly at him and then looked at Theon with the same smile which made him cringe slightly because he knew when she directed that at him, nothing good was actually going to come out of it. 'Do you believe that promiscuity is the way Mr. Greyjoy? Is that what you are doing with your life? Or is this more about the fact that you're itching to get into Robb's pants and less about him visiting Jon?'

Robb tried his best to not choke on his fries but he spit out a few anyway. His mom would not have been proud of that. How was it that Dacey could see all of this so easily? She was definitely as smart as she looked.

His best friend glared at her as hard as he could. 'I'm just trying to be a good friend alright? he needs to have fun and he's been pining for days now, it's not actually healthy!'

'He needs to do whatever the hell he wants and if he needs to go see his brother, because he misses him, which is perfectly normal, then he should' She countered.

Robb sighed softly and rubbed at his forehead. Why oh why did they have to start arguing about Jon? He just wanted to eat in peace and forget about how much he wanted to be in Bristol instead of underlining things in his books. 'I'm going and that's that, Theon. We have plenty of time to go out and get laid and you can do it alone anyway...or maybe you can take Dacey with you, how about that?' He knew that by saying that he had just ended this conversation.

Theon looked at Dacey and she looked back at him. For a moment everything was silent and they simply stared...then Dacey let out a loud laugh which quickly spread to the boys. Amidst the laughing, Robb glanced at Theon and could swear that beneath his wide smile he was wishing he could punch Dacey and get away with it.


End file.
